


The Power of Books

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: :), Fandot Creativity, M/M, Skipthur, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'the power of books'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Books

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the Skipthur as well, so here we be. ;)
> 
> But yah. I do so hope you enjoy. :D ❤

"I've never known one man to own so many macaroni arts. . ." Martin murmurs more to himself as he looks through the large box in Carolyn's back shed, taken slightly aback when he thinks he may spot another out of the corner of his eye.

"I've made quite the collection, I know!" Arthur chirps in, making Martin slightly jump at being answered to his soft words. But looking back at his dusty, grinning boyfriend; he couldn't really be upset at the slight shock.

"Yes. And it's quite the collection, Arthur." He smiles back, Arthur grinning wider, leaning over an old rocking horse to kiss Martin's cheek, "We'll have to pick a few to hang in our new flat." He adds, Arthur actually blushing, beaming as he went in to give Martin a peck on the lips, Martin not helping but let the peck last slightly longer,

"Okay, okay!" Martin laughs as their kiss starts to go into inappropriate territory, "We won't be done cleaning out the shed in time for dinner if you keep doing that."

"Sorry, Skip! I'll try not to let it happen again." And so they went on, moving boxes, going through a few here and there for their new flat (and Carolyn did threaten to just burn the shed if they didn't go through it before Arthur moved out, which Martin knew was completely false. . . But still. . .)

About half way through, when the sun was starting to dip and the cloudy dust was beginning to settle; Martin heard small scratching sounds.

Looking up from a box of old sheets, he spots Arthur reaching up high above a large stack of hardbound books, reaching for a rather large jar of buttons, it looked like. 

Seeing nothing to cause the sound, his eyes made their way downwards (not minding letting his eyes wander down his beau's legs), when he spots the creator of the sound.

A rat. A rather large one at that that was right by Arthur's feet!

"Arthur!" he shouts in a panic, jumping up from his place on the floor. This in turn makes makes Arthur jump with a scared yelp, his torso hitting the stack of books, they thumping down with a rather spectacular 'crash!'. . . right down on the rat, Martin hearing a very disturbing squeak as the books hit down.

"What, what?!" Arthur exclaims, looking this way and that, not knowing of the ferocious little vermin, now most likely as flat as a crepe.

Without a word; Martin stands, stepping on the pile of fallen books, he places his hands on Arthur's cheeks gently, giving him a soft, loving kiss.

"O-Oh, nothing! You know. . . The, the power of books!" Arthur just smiles (albeit, slightly bemusedly), his eyes crinkling lightly at the corners, going in and kissing Martin back, he feeling Arthur's arms wrap around his waist as he wrapped his own around his beau, knowing he'd have to somehow clean up the poor rodent before his beloved Arthur knew he had accidentally killed an animal. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Martin cleaned up the rat before Arthur found out. O.o
> 
> Come say hullo at the tumblrs if you're feeling friendly. :D I'm a-drab-lunacy over there. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
